


The Other Princess

by Phantomizer77



Category: Princess Princess (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Comedy, F/M, Friendship, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2020-07-08 04:24:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 13
Words: 16,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19863448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phantomizer77/pseuds/Phantomizer77
Summary: Because of her precarious situation, Kazuhiko Kanade finds herself pleading to the president of the student council to be admitted to an all boys school. Under one condition, she is to become one of the princesses and help enrich the lives of the student male population one job at a time. (Yuujirou/OC)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I will be posting new chapters without a set schedule since I am currently a full-time college student and I also work part-time. My plan is to post at least once a month until this story is finished. So please bare with me!

Kazuhiko Kanade, that name currently floated among the elite Fujimori all-boys school, even haphazardly in all the three grades. For it seemed only a rumor they heard each day, as many of the students awaited impatiently for their new classmate. Impatiently, you ask? Rumor has it, he truly is the fairest one of them all. Eventually those rumors had reached the three princesses in their own classrooms, even spiking their own curiosity.

Especially Kouno Tooru, if his memory served him right, he was positive he had heard that name before. Deeply in thought, he was seated at his desk staring far off with an unsettled look displayed on his visage. His friend and fellow princess Shihoudani Yuujirou glanced and noticed his friend's far off look. He then nudged Tooru back to reality raising his eyebrows at him curiously. Startled, Tooru waved off his friend and reverted his eyes back to the front of the class.

The bell rang for class to start, and for the usual routine it was nice and quiet in the classroom. However, no Sensei was present.

'What a strange day' he thought.

The class' teacher was usually sharp on time. Of course, there was the possibility of teacher meetings. However right before a class started? Impossible. He doubted the likelihood of that happening. However, Yuujirou seemingly had the same thought plastered on his face. Tooru tilted his head a little noticing Yuujirou's expression. Yuujirou caught wind of him glancing and they both looked at each other and nodded.

'Indeed, it was quite a strange day.'

Finally after a long while, the door ultimately slid open alarming some students revealing the unpunctual teacher.

"My apologies for being late class, but it seems we have a new student" he announced while walking in, taking his place in front of the room.

The class broke out in to excited chatters reaching one side of the classroom to the other. The teacher waved his hand to the already ajar door, the class went silent as they observed the new student walk in. Finally, through all the rumors and speculation, at last they had met Kazuhiko Kanade. Just as the rumors had it, he was an averagely, tall guy; maybe just a tad shorter than most. With dashing, fine black hair roughly parted on the side and true sapphire blue eyes. He scanned the classroom with a slight momentous eyes.

He bowed towards the students "My name is Kazuhiko Kanade, it's nice to meet you all."

Bending himself back up he locked eyes with a certain blunette. 'Huh, how familiar...' He chanted in his head.

"Kazuhiko-kun has transferred because of family issues, please welcome him." The teacher explained. "Ah, Kazuhiko-kun please sit in the vacant seat near the back classroom door."

Kanade nodded and ambled shyly across to his desk, he felt many stares all around him. Not just any stares, but ardor stares. Full of passion, enthusiasm and even so, that of fantasies. Sitting down at his desk was no different, many stares and whispers found their way to his ears. Even the blond and blunette were casting their curiosity towards him. Glancing to his side catching their eyes with his; he gave a small, but gentle smile.

It was never easy transferring to a different school under precarious circumstances.

Despite the teacher's original daily plans to teach his class, the bell for lunch break rang; sighing he left the classroom to head to the faculty office to take care of some left over paperwork. Right as the bell rang, groups gathered around Yuujirou and Tooru swarming them waiting for their luscious smiles. Sakamoto Akira the class president stood up and approached Kanade with a soft smile, him already introduced himself earlier in the week. By now, Akira already knew his current situation and decided to help him out.

"Kazuhiko-san, did you bring your lunch today? Or were you going to buy it from the store?" Curiously, he waited for his reply.

Kanade nodded, "I woke up late today, and didn't have time to make my own lunch." He lied through his teeth and rubbed the back of his head as an animated sweat drop appeared partially on the side of his head, he let out a nervous laugh.

Akira noticed his uneasiness and replied with a smile "Well I suppose we better get going then." Walking over the door, he waited for a moment for Kanade to catch up. Passing through the halls each student bowed and greeted Akira with a 'Sakamoto-sama'

"Geez. You weren't joking when you were saying they treat you like some top notch huh? Should I be calling you Sakamoto-sama too?"

Akira's cheeks reddened vaguely, "N-No! The third years started calling me that, and it just caught on. I really am just a regular first year student though!" His expression changed from hesitant to misconceived.

Kanade laughed at Akira's dismay, it really did lessen his uneasiness about transferring here. "It's alright Sakamoto-san, I believe you." Akira gave a slight nod, secretly happy he was not called 'Sakamoto-sama' by Kanade.

"Ah, you remember where the student council office is right? We need to introduce you to the others."

Kanade nodded, "I'm pretty sure I do, in all honesty I'm most weary about the dorm situation..." An uneasy expression displayed on his visage, as he scrunched his eyebrows. A small moment of silence passed over them before Kanade spoke up, "Oh yes... that boy with the blue hair, he looked somewhat familiar... I don't know why."

"Perhaps you've seen him before?" Akira questioned, as they soon reached the store.

"Hmm, I wonder..." Kanade furrowed his eyebrows.

After waiting in line, he bought a chocolate cornet and some whole milk for lunch. As they went back to the classroom, he sat at his desk eating silently with his head down, feeling the observation the other students. Either than getting some desirable stares, he was simply left alone to eat his lunch alone and in peace.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will be posting new chapters without a set schedule since I am a full-time college student and I also work part-time. My plan is to post at least once a month until this story is finished. So please bare with me!

Later that day when class was finally finished, the three princesses Kouno Tooru, Shihoudani Yuujirou, and Yutaka Mikoto. Were all called down to the student council office where the president Arisada Shuya waited scheming up his next fool-proof plan. Mikoto begrudgingly joined the other princesses in front of the door leading to the student council office.

Mikoto sighed walking up to them "You think Arisada-kaichou has another occasion for us?"

"Well that transfer student was omitted into our class today, and he has some looks on him. So maybe Arisada-kaichou has found another victim" Yuujirou said blatantly.

"If that's the case we'll be seeing him soon then," Tooru replied. "Strangely enough, I think I've seen that guy before."

"You know that guy Kouno?" Mikoto slight widened his eyes a little surprised.

"Well I mean, it's not like I ever talked to a person like him before… I mean if he had long haiー" Tooru started off.

"You three can stand outside the rest of the afternoon if you'd like too, however I would prefer to get this meeting started" Arisada's voice boomed inside the student council room. Startling the trio, they said their 'excuse me' and ambled in.

There sat Arisada crossed legged, drinking his cup of sweet tea. While the other members of the student council stood uniformed, perfectly in order. The princesses spotted another guy who stuck out like a sore thumb, as they knew it, it was the transfer student. Mikoto gazed at him, it was his first time even making his acquaintance with him. Taking his place next to the others on the vermillion loveseat.

"Welcome princesses, we have a special guest for you today. As I'm sure Kouno-kun and Yuujirou-kun already have been introduced" Arisada started off. Motioning Kanade to step forward, he did just that. "This is Kazuhiko Kanade," Kanade bowed respectively to his peers.

Laying a glare out in the open, Arisada grinned slightly, "Care to introduce yourselves princesses?"

Frightening them, they each rattled their names off one by one ending with Kouno Tooru. Tooru staring in to Kanade's eyes for a moment he finally caught wind of where he had heard that name before. Coincidently as it seems, Kanade's eyes and even Tooru's eyes widened slightly finally realizing they had met in the past.

"T-Tooru-kun..." Kanade started off.

Abruptly standing up, "K-Kanade-chan what are you doing here?"

Kanade's eye focused to the side avoiding his question. The rest of the student council cunningly watched on the side lines, as if it was a scene from a play.

"Well…"

"Kouno you know this guy? Why'd you address him with 'chan'?" Yuujirou raised an eyebrow, glancing at his princess partner.

"What's going on Kanade? You shouldn't be here... This is impossible. "

Mikoto surprised at what harsh words came out of Tooru, "Hey Tooru! Don't you think that's a bit rude?"

Arisada started to chuckle, quieting the room "This may seem quite of a shock to you Kouno-kun, however it is a possibility."

"Kouno... You should really fill us in what is going on"

"Yeah! You know something we don't!"

Tooru pointed at Kanade, "Truth is... He's actually a she."

Utter silence filled the room, no angry outbursts, or upset cries. Just Mikoto's soul escaping through his lips.

Yuujirou bore his eyes in to her, "Oh..."

Mikoto sucked his soul back in, and stared at her for a while. "A-A girl shouldn't be here!"

"Watch your mouth Yutaka-kun, Kanade-chan has transferred here for her precarious situation. Under one condition though, she'll become a princess and teach you all to become more princess like!"

Tooru slid his eyes away from Arisada and back to Kanade, "A princess? Wouldn't that make her more at risk if other people found out?"

"Princess? If she becomes a princess, does that mean I don't have to anymore?!" A hopeful Mikoto arose from his chair.

"Never." Arisada shot him down. "Anyways princesses she'll be staying solo in one of the P-Rooms. We'll be making the announcement in three days, be prepared or else..."

"Y-Yes sir!" The three regulars chanted.

As the four stalked out of the student council room, Tooru and Kanade decided to go ahead, talking reminiscing and what's happening currently and back in the past. Yuujirou and Mikoto going to the same destination, followed the pair behind letting them talk a little more privately.

"Oi, Shihoudani do you think they had a thing in the past? They seem to be familiar with each other."

"Eh? Who knows Miko-chan it doesn't concern me."

"You're so cruel Shihoudani!" Mikoto whined the corner of his eyes welling up with tears slightly.

Back to Tooru and Kanade's conversation.

"Ah, so that's why you had to transfer here Tooru? I never thought Sayaka would ever do that... They say jealousy is a vicious emotion."

Tooru looked down to his feet, "I know, I didn't want to burden my Uncle any further so my only choice was here."

"In due time you'll have to face it, you know that right?"

Tooru sighed "In due time huh?... Well what about you? Your kid brother?"

Watching the rhythm of their feet moving together, Kanade's step faltered ever so slightly. Although it was noticeable to Tooru, and the other two princesses following far behind them.

"He's with my paternal grandmother, two towns over… she couldn't really afford both of us so… this is my only other option to afford going to high school…"

Tooru nodded understanding the situation, both struggling with their own dilemma. His frown was evident; staring off on the concrete flooring thinking 'huh, her too'.

The quartet made it to the Fujimori Boy's dorms, only to be greeted by the head of the dorms, Tsuji Isao. Noticing the sleek black hair and daring blue eyes, he knew instantly that was the transfer student.

He introduced himself, "I am Tsuji, head of the dorms."

"I'm Kazuhiko Kanade, it's nice to meet you senpai" she bowed.

He laughed, "you look terrified Kazuhiko-kun."

She let out a nervous laugh, "Very senpai, very."

After that encounter, they showed her where to put her shoes, where her name tag was, and lastly her room. Second to last door on the left, across from Yuujirou and Tooru, and right next to Mikoto. She smiled and bade them a good night, then decided to spend the rest of her evening unpacking some boxes and placing the contents around her new room, before she went off to bed.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will be posting new chapters without a set schedule since I am a full-time college student and I also work part-time. My plan is to post at least once a month until this story is finished. So please bare with me!

The next day flew by without incident, but with lots of activity. In the morning it was hard trying to establish a bathroom schedule to share with three other boys, but for the most part she was able to get by without walking in on another princess, or another princess walking in on her.

However, the rest of the school day went perfectly fine. Yet again attending class with her two fellow princesses Tooru and Yuujirou, who showed her the ropes to keep the hormonal boys at bay. Even inviting her to eat lunch out on the rooftop with them, including Akira and Mikoto. Learning more about the boys and the princess system put herself more at ease, for once she almost thought the job seemed fun. Once the lunch bell would ring signaling the end, they got up and headed back to their classrooms. Finally, the last hours of school had come and gone.

"Freedom!" Kanade murmured aloud.

Two small laughs met her ears as she turned her head to the right of her. Tooru and Yuujirou met her with a small smile. She greeted the friendly faces with a small embarrassed laugh of her own. Of course this did not go unnoticed by the male student population, that constantly hounded them for their delicate smiles and comforting dispositions. Ruining the dazzling princesses' moment together, they all nodded towards each other understanding what needed to be done. They embraced the onlooking crowd with just what they needed.

"Good work in class today everyone!" They exclaimed in unison, waving a hand letting the sensational princess power over take the classroom.

With their one smile and words of praise, it shot through the hearts of male students, truly enriching their bodies and mind.

"Princesses! You truly are too kind!"

"What would we ever do without you princesses?!"

"We don't deserve their beauty we are not worthy!"

More and more chants from other students filled the classroom. Some students even peeked into the classroom to witness this wonderful sight of morale. Abruptly, a ring from the loud speaker stopped all commotion.

"All princesses please report to the Home Economics room, I repeat all princesses please report to the Home Economics room, thank you".

"Home Economics room?" Kanade questioned raising one eyebrow and turned to the other two if they had any ideas.

"That's right, you haven't met Natashou-senpai… well all I can say is be prepared" Tooru grimaced recalling the first time he met Natashou Kaoru, with no dishonesty he could say he was totally weirded out by him. Well like Arisada said when Natashou-senpai gets too excited he shows his weird side.

"Nata-who? Be prepared? What's that supposed to mean!" Noting the face Tooru made, a panicked expression appeared on her face.

"No time to explain Kazuhiko-kun, you'll find out" Yuujirou answered.

Yuujirou grabbed her bag and began to pull her along by the hand, while Tooru began pushing her forward from behind. With only slight resistance they compelled her to walk with them to the Home Economicas room. A few minutes in, Tooru stopped his efforts to move her forward in the direction of the Home Economics room; although Yuujirou was still leading her by the hand.

"Uh… Sh-Shihoudani-kun? You can stop leading me by the hand now, I promise I won't run away" Kanade said bashfully, her cheeks were a touch pink, not used to the prolonged physical contact of the opposite gender.

He glanced back at her "oh, sorry Kazuhiko-kun."

Letting go of her hand gently, Yuujirou locked his golden-brown eyes with her sapphire blue ones, he offered his apology with a small but endearing smile. Averting her eyes to the side briefly and back up to his again, unable to stop her natural feminine charm she smiled sweetly back knowing it was an honest mistake and laughed it off.

"No harm done Shihoudani."

"Yeah, no harm done…"

Tooru just stood there with a rather confused expression on his face. Watching the exchange between the two unfold as if it was a planned scene. Before he could make any comment on it, Mikoto walked into the corridor from a convergence of another hallway.

" _Miko-chan_!" Yuujirou called out teasing his fellow princess knowing it would torment him.

"Don't call me by that magical girl name Shihoudani! I'm a man!" Mikoto whined, creating an immediate outburst. "You must really hate me!"

"I do…"

A dead silence loomed over the four princesses, Kanade hadn't experienced the brutality of Yuujirou's teasing yet. Frozen in place she didn't know what to do. The color out of Mikoto's face drained until he was paper white stiff.

"Not hate you" Yuujirou finished, taxing on a mischievous smile.

"Shi-Shihoudani!" A stream of tears ran down his face, "you're so mean…"

Tooru came up along the side of Kanade, "they always do this… _Miko-chan_ is an easy target afterall" he said, his tone marked with a singsong rhythm and pitch.

"Kouno!"

Kanade watched the three princesses banter together as they continued walking to the Home Economics room. Mikoto would say something, setting his own self up to the teasing and lecture from Yuujirou, and Tooru would chime something in. Or both Yuujirou and Tooru would tease Mikoto relentlessly, which usually would end up crushing his pride or dignity as a man. Mikoto whimpered, his eyes cast over to her direction with the silent look of 'help me'.

Kanade held her hands up, showing she not apart of the teasing ring, although the opportunity proved too tempting not to join in. "Eh? Sorry _Miko-chan_ , I have no skin in this game."

That resulted in Mikoto's mouth left gaping, and the other two princesses burst out laughing. Eventually not able to keep a straight face she joined in laughter too, maybe after all she did have some skin in this game. The laughter echoed through the corridor, around the corner president of the student council Arisada kept a close watch on the quartet. Smiling to himself, perhaps the new addition to the princesses would prove even better than what he planned out in his mastermind of a head.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will be posting new chapters without a set schedule since I am currently a full-time college student and I also work part-time. My plan is to post at least once a month until this story is finished. So please bare with me!

Knocking on the wooden door to the Home Economics room, Yuujirou was the first to slide open the door.

"Excuse us! We're here to see Natashou-senpai" he said.

The four princesses shuffled in, and Mikoto being the last person to slide the door shut.

"Hello princesses, Natashou-senpai isn't here yet, you guys can have a seat over there until he gets here." One of the upperclassmen directed the quartet to the desk in front of the chalkboard where four seats happened to be placed.

"So… are we here to try on something?" Kanade questioned, as she looked around at the mannequins that held lolita looking outfits on them.

"Yeah, Natashou-senpai is head of costume design for the princesses, he's actually very good at this craft and has won numerous awards for them." Yuujirou explained to her.

"Oh…" She said. After that explanation, the fine sewing skills she observed did look quite neat and professional on the costumes that were lined up. "You're right… they're really nice…"

"Eh? Kazuhiko-kun you like this kind of stuff?!" Mikoto cried out. "But then again it would make sense that you like this kind of thing," he contemplated nodding his head up and down.

"I-I mean the outfits are cute… but the lolita style does make me feel embarrassed. You know, how outlandishly girly it can be!" She replied trying to defend herself.

Carelessly talking away Mikoto began to make his point, "see! Even you think that and you are a —!"

Just then Yuujirou and Tooru quickly stood up from their chairs that made a horrible screeching sound against the ground. On each side of Mikoto they slapped their hands over his mouth to stop him from exposing Kanade's gender.

" **Miko-chan, think before you speak.** " Yuujirou darkly whispered into Mikoto's right ear.

" **Miko-chan, be careful.** " Tooru eerily whispered into his other ear.

Both of their intimidating faces were mere inches away from his, earning an alarming muffled cry from the red-headed princess. His body quavered, and nodded his head violently understanding the slip up he almost made. They took their hands away from his mouth and let out a huge sigh in relief. Mikoto's eyes were immensely huge, as he slid down the back of his chair; his soul escaping his body in the process.

Kanade was frozen, her mouth gaping wide open with a look of distress plastered onto her face, her hand was extended in attempts to stop him. Her secret almost revealed, her left eye twitched.

"Kanade?" Tooru called, waving his hand in front of her frozen face.

She buried her head in her hands for a moment, and ominous aura spread around her. She lifted her head up, a fiery rage in her eyes. Cracking her knuckles she stood up, "Mi… Mikoto!"

The two other members of the Home Economics design team looked at each other and shrugged their shoulders. They continued organizing the delicate materials, totally oblivious.

"What's up with them?"

* * *

"Yoo-hoo! Sorry for making you wait princesses!" Natashou-senpai busted open the sliding wood door into the Home Economics enthusiastically. "Where's the new princess? I must see him!"

Hesitantly Kanade raised her hand up, not sure if she wanted to or not. "Uh right here…?"

Natashou let out an exciting holler, and ran over face to face with Kanade. His eyes dazzled as he looked up and down her body. "That hair… those eyes… ah! Have I ever been so inspired!" He brought his hands to chest clutching over his heart. "Another beautiful princess!"

'Too close...' Her eyes were wide, a bead of sweat ran down the side of her face. Kanade tried slowly backing away.

"Where do you think your going?! I must get your measurements!" Natashou whipped out his trusty tape measure.

"Natashou! You're scaring Kazuhiko-kun!" One of the other Home Economics members complained.

"Ah, sorry! Sorry! You see I get so excited, overwhelming with passion! I am Natashou Kaoru, in charge of making your costumes."

"A-Ah yeah… I'm Kazuhiko Kanade, it's ni-nice to meet you senpai…" She gave a hesitant, semi-convincing smile.

"Ah! I have a vision… magenta colored satin and black lace gloves! Yes! That will surely bring out those sapphire eyes of yours!" Plotting away Natashou began shaking exciting his own self.

Kanade turned to the other three princesses, who heads hung low. She shot an 'are you kidding me' look their way. Tooru shot back a 'you better believe it'. Kanade grimaced, realizing she really didn't know what she was getting into.

"Alright princess Kana-chan it's time to measure" Natashou lifted up the tape measure with a happy smile.

Kanade could swear she saw a flash of lightning behind him, even so she compelled. Measuring from wrist to shoulder, shoulder to shoulder, the most uncomfortable part: her binded bust, waist, hips, hip to knee and finally knee to ankle.

"Come check back in tomorrow princesses! I'll have those new costumes sewn in no time flat! Maybe it'll be my best work yet!" He pushed the princesses out of the Home Economics room, whaling excitedly about all the work that he must complete by tomorrow slamming the sliding door shut.

Not comprehending what just happened, "what in the hell?..."

"You get used to it…" Yuujirou said shaking his head.

"Alright… let's go to rehearsal…" Tooru sighed, Natashou-senpai's weirdness never fails to astonish him.

* * *

After hours of going through the same routine the princesses were exhausted. The new princess announcement ceremony was tomorrow at noon after all. All members of the student council and volunteer students were helping out, setting props here and there, making sure everything was perfect for the ceremony venue. One last run of the routine and they were allowed to head back to the dorms and wash up.

"Hmm… run it one more time! Yutaka-kun's smile needs to be more radiant this time. Or else you guys can't go back to the dorms!" Arisada commanded wanting the rehearsal to be perfect. "Make note of that Sakamoto-sama! Every princesses' smile needs to be radiant and project a heartfelt passion you need to know that when you take on being president!"

"U-Uh yes Arisada-kaichou!" An even more exhausted Akira replied back, not wanting to be president.

A displeased grumble came from the princesses, every time it was Mikoto this, Mikoto that.

"Oi, Miko-chan! Smile and let's get this over with!" A clearly annoyed Yuujirou pointed to him.

"I don't wanna!"

"Mikoto-kun! Remember a queen's smile please!" Tooru chimed in, equally as exhausted and frustrated.

Once more, they ran the routine. Mikoto's part came up; lo and behold he came through with an enriching, passionate smile. Arisada seemed content with the smile and called a stopping point for today. He sent the four princesses on their way back to the dorm to get their beauty sleep.

Before going their own separate ways into their rooms, Kanade mumbled "I wonder how I'll do tomorrow…"

Yuujirou overheard, "you'll do fine Kanade" he gave her a small but encouraging smile. Tooru and Mikoto both agreed smiling at her too.

"I hope your right… well, good night" she smiled back and waved her hand as she opened up her door.

A series of "good nights" were said to each other, as they all slipped into their respective dorms. Shutting the door to her room, she smiled and flopped on to her soft bed.

"He called me Kanade…" she turned to the side and hugged her stuffed animal cat. "How cute…"


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will be posting new chapters without a set schedule since I am currently a full-time college student and I also work part-time. My plan is to post at least once a month until this story is finished. So please bare with me!

It was the morning of the announcement ceremony, the princesses had to wake up bright and early to meet Natashou-senpai to try on costumes and make the last alterations. After washing up in the special designated princess bathroom they walked down to the Home Economics room together.

"I wonder what the costumes are going to look like, Natashou-senpai sure did look excited yesterday as he literally pushed us out" Tooru wondered recalling the memory from yesterday.

"It doesn't matter what they'll look like, I don't want to wear it anyways!" Mikoto whined regardless the design.

" _Miko-chan_ , quit causing a ruckus so early in the morning" Yuujirou grumbled.

"Well, whatever it is, I hope it's cute" joked Kanade. Understanding from yesterday that whatever Natashou-senpai's designs were they would be extravagant, something that was plucked out of every guy's fantasy. Especially at this school.

They walked past a couple of corridors, up the stairs and on to the second floor where the Home Economics room was located. Once again like yesterday, Yuujirou knocked on the door and slid it open and Mikoto slid it shut. There stood Natashou with four mannequins behind him, each of them had their own white cloth placed over them hiding the design.

"Are you ready princesses? These will be your costumes for the announcement ceremony today! I worked all night long on them!" Natashou happily explained, without any clear signs of exhaustion he revealed the costumes to the four princesses.

Grabbing the cover with both of his hands, Natashou whisked the fabric off one of the mannequins. A satin magenta qipao was revealed underneath, the edges were adorned with a matte black lace adding contrast to the costume. There was a large cut out of a triangle right above the bust, in order to cover up the skimpy cut out the same lace was sewn in giving some modesty. Long lace gloves that went from the tips of the fingers all the way up to the mid bicep were enhanced with a black bow. A black belt was tightly strapped at the waist, giving the body of the mannequin more figure. Lastly, the skirt portion flared out from the light fluff of the petticoat that was sewn in underneath completing the look.

"W-Woah…" Kanade said stunned, secretly she really did like the design. It wasn't too extravagant like the maid lolita costume she saw from yesterday. This one seemed more mature and just as stylish.

Noticed she was the only one ogling the costume, she regained her composure. "You guys wear this kind of stuff all the time?"

"Unfortunately…" Mikoto said, the other two Tooru and Yuujirou had a frown plastered on their face.

"Yeah… all the time."

"Alright! You must try it on! I need to make the last alterations, hurry, hurry, hurry!" Natashou ushered them to the adjoining classroom where the princesses would change in to the costumes privately. That room contained miscellaneous things: chairs, coat hanger stands, boxes of old books, sheets with paint stains on them.

Embarrassed Kanade clutched the costume to her chest, she had her back to the three boys allowing them to change first. Not wanting to accidentally peek or be peeked on. In these situations being a girl was such an inconvenience. She heard rustling behind her, coat hanger stands and chairs being moved and the boys talking among themselves.

"Kanade, you can turn around" Tooru called her.

"Um, are you sure? Y'all are dressed?" She called back still having her back to them.

" _Kana-chan_ , turn around" Mikoto teased calling her new princess nickname.

She slowly turned around but her eyes were still closed. Gently she opened her eyes and blinked a few times focusing on the figures in front of her. Her eyebrows scrunched eyebrows together in awe. Fully dressed in their own costumes they put together a makeshift changing stall, from a sheet and three coat hanger stands formed into a triangle.

"You guys…" she said in awe.

"Now you can change with ease" Yuujirou explained to her.

She smiled at them widely, "thank you!"

"We'll head out first so Natashou-senpai can start alterations," Tooru told her through the sheet.

"Okay!" She called back out.

Kanade took off her school uniform and folded it up neatly and placed on a chair next to her. She slipped on the cool satin costume, lightly spooked at how well it fit. Smoothing out the wrinkles and pulling down the top part of the dress. She then slid on the long black lace gloves and adjusted them until they were comfortable. She grabbed her uniform and opened the adjoining door to the Home Economics room.

"I'm ready" she announced, hiding the rest of her body behind the door.

Everybody in the room turned their head towards Kanade in anticipation. Making her confidence drop a little she hesitantly slid the rest of the door open revealing her in the costume.

Natashou started shaking with so much emotion, "It's perfect! The black lace really does tie everything in together! The gloves! The belt! The lining on the hem!" He squealed. "Come princess I must take a closer look!" He took her hand and dragged her towards the center of the room, observing his perfect creation on his princess specimen.

Feeling incredibly self-conscious she hung her head down, avoiding gazes from everybody. Her cheeks were on fire, clutching her arm awkwardly, she could feel the stares pierce through her.

"My perfect creation with no alterations! I never thought I'd see such a day!" Natashou shouted extremely prideful.

"Natashou! They need to get ready for the ceremony, it's time for them to go!" One of the members shouted breaking Natashou's trance.

"Haha! Sorry, sorry! Alright princesses go and get ready! Make sure you show off those costumes too!" He exclaimed escorting them out the door.

All four of the princesses stood there for a moment, every time they visited Natashou-senpai they were left astounded at what happened. Snapping out of it, the three boys looked at Kanade, thinking about if they should say something or not. She held up her hand and shook her head, giving the signal 'please, just don't say anything' and just started walking to the assembly hall. An awkward silence was stagnant in the air until they walked into the assembly hall, where they were all greeted by president Arisada and Akira.

"Hmm… my, my, my don't all of you look nice!" Arisada said upon their arrival.

"Kazuhiko-kun, you look nice. It suits you" Akira chimed in.

"U-Uh yeah… thanks."

Akira gave her a sympathetic smile, understanding the humiliation she might be feeling in this current moment. The four princesses walked into the back of the stage into a room where it has large spotlight mirrors.

"This is where we get hair and makeup done Kanade" Tooru told her.

Tooru began by sitting down and cleansing his face, Yuujirou and Mikoto followed suit. Watching them start their routine Kanade nodded, and took her own seat at an empty mirror. She began cleansing her face too, and followed up with moisturizer. After priming, foundation, concealer, powder, blush, eyeliner, a little bit of eyeshadow, lipstick and setting spray; they were ready to take the stage.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will be posting new chapters without a set schedule since I am currently a full-time college student and I also work part-time. My plan is to post at least once a month until this story is finished. So please bare with me!

Music played in the background, president Arisada stood at the podium on the stage and the spotlight was shining brightly on him.

"Thank you for showing all of your support today! We have finally come to the main event" he announced into the microphone hyping up the ceremony that was forthcoming.

"Let me introduce the Eastern princess Shihoudani Yuujirou!" The spotlight turned off on president Arisada and shined brightly on Yuujirou who was on the right of the stage.

"Next, let me introduce the Western princess Yutaka Mikoto!" The next spotlight appeared on the left of the stage shining on Mikoto.

"Thirdly, introducing princess Kouno Tooru!" The third spotlight lit up the middle that shone brightly on Tooru.

"Finally, the moment you've been waiting for… I am pleased to announce the newest princess addition, Kazuhiko Kanade! " The last spotlight was high up on the curtains.

Being close to stage you could hear soft mechanical gears turn and click together. Being strapped in tight, she was lowered from catwalk up above, white feathered wings were strapped to the back of the harness. Cheers from the male student population outraged, she waved and smiled to everybody in the audience. She was left suspended in the air to be showcased, after all the ceremony was about her joining the princess brigade.

"Here the four princesses together will continue to enrich the lives of the student body population! We will now let them go around and greet everyone in the audience. Remember not to get too excited and refrain from touching the princesses! There safety is our utmost importance." Arisada emphasized the last part of his speech.

Kanade was lowered all the way to the ground where the student council members unstrapped the harness on her, she walked over to join the other three princesses were. Instead of the red convertible car that was used in Tooru's princess ceremony, the budget was increased to a medium sized parade float. The four princess all gathered onto a center pedestal that was adorned with luscious red to pink roses and lily of the valley. Due to their costumes, they stood out beautifully while the spotlight tracked the movements of the float.

Each princess took a direction to wave and smile. Yuujirou at the east, Mikoto at the west, Tooru at the north and Kanade at the south. Every few minutes, as they practiced in rehearsal they were to shift to the right. Flawlessly switching their positions, the float drove to the end of the assembly hall and out the double doors. In the distance, the four could hear president Arisada make the final announcement.

"Thank you for joining us today! If you want to commemorate this moment, we have photos on sale just right outside the assembly hall!"

"Figures he would try and make a quick buck" Tooru rolled his eyes.

"What do you expect Tooru, they're raging teenage boys they'll buy anything stimulating" Yuujirou shrugged his shoulders.

"P-Pictures?!" Mikoto stuttered. Half a month away from summer break he was worried that the pictures would make it outside the school and into his girlfriend Megumi's lap.

"I wouldn't worry _Miko-chan_ , they're probably plenty of pictures circulating outside the school already" Yuujirou teased.

"Eh?!"

* * *

The float parked around the back of the long assembly hall building, coming to a complete stop the safety gate was opened and the princesses were allowed down one by one. The last person to get off was Kanade, Tooru outstretched his hand in case she needed it.

"Can you get down?" He asked.

Waving off his hand, "yeah, I'll be fine" she replied while holding on to the railing, she had to admit it was a bit of a drop down.

"You're probably not used to maneuvering in costumes like we are, here Kanade" Yuujirou advanced, outstretching his own hand in place of Tooru's. "Just take my hand."

"Okay! Okay! Geez Mr. Insistent" She teased him, grasping his hand she jumped down. A shock ran up through her legs, spiked heels and jumping do not mix.

"I'm just trying to be nice!" Yuujirou countered, letting go of her hand and crossing his arms over his chest. Turning away from her, his cheeks dusted pink definitely slightly embarrassed.

"Ohhh wow, the great eastern princess trying to be nice to me? I'm surprised you're not trying to tease me about not wanting to jump down!" She replied hotly crossing her hands over her chest, leaning over to Yuujirou antagonizingly.

"You know what _Kana-chan?_ " He retaliated turning back around to her, lowering his eyes to her. For he was a decent amount taller than her.

"What is it? _Yuuko-chan?_ " She dared, staring back up meeting his gaze. A small smirk was growing on her lips, she was having plenty of fun seeing how much she could jest with the blond princess.

Tooru stood still and watched the pair banter and tease each other back and forth, awfully confused how this situation turned out. Just like that other time, it was like a bad case of déjà vu. Mikoto also watched and nudged Tooru, this time he saw it too.

* * *

Moving on from the ridiculous banter back and forth, the four princesses walked through the back door of the assembly hall. It led behind the stage where they had gotten ready for the announcement ceremony. By then the student population filed out of the assembly hall, and back to their classrooms for the rest of the planned school day.

The princesses were wiping away their makeup at the professionally lighted mirrors when president Arisada came in with Akira in tow.

"Good job work today you four, the photo sales were a hit! I'm sure everyone bought one to remember this day" He told them.

"E-Everyone bought one?!" Mikoto exclaimed, disturbed from the news.

"You guys looked great out there, especially you Kazuhiko-kun" Akira told her.

"O-Oh thanks Sakamoto-san, I was nervous the whole time" she gave an embarrassed laugh and rubbed the back of her head.

"Alright princesses, go ahead and change out. Classes will be starting in 20 minutes, don't be late" Arisada informed them, letting them turn their attention again to the professional lighted mirrors. He walked off dragging Akira with him.

"Say… Kazuhiko-kun? Is that what you really look like as a girl?" Mikoto curiously questioned her.

"Huh? Well yeah. Before I came here I had to cut my hair short to look more like a male student. It was a little shorter than this wig though, and definitely not with this heavy of makeup. Maybe a little concealer, lip tint and eyeliner?" Kanade thought back to how she would get ready each day for school before attending Fujimori elite all-boys school.

"I will say, I didn't think I'd have to wear makeup at an all boys school" she laughed.

How ironic.

The other three male princesses grimaced, they didn't think they'd have to wear makeup at an elite all-boys school either.


	7. Chapter 7

The rest of the month flew by after Kanade's announcement ceremony. She found the balance between school, princess duties, and her sleep schedule became increasingly more difficult as summer vacation grew near. Although, the best part about living in the dorm was being able to sleep in longer. Yet the battle for the bathrooms was always a challenge. Though waking up early was more of Kanade's style, get in and get out was the majority of her problems. As they say the early bird gets the worm. Even though she awoke early, another princess always bested her to the reserved princess only bathroom first. That princess was Shihoudani Yuujirou.

Sharing a special bathroom with three other boys was quite a challenge sometimes. It's not that she took long, it's just she didn't know when the others would suddenly walk in and halfway strip down then notice her presence. However Kanade and Yuujirou had some sort of routine. She would brush her teeth and go into the shower just before he stepped out, and he would leave just before she was done.

Although, there was one instance where she exited the shower prematurely wrapped in only a short light blue towel; the water was dripping off her body and hitting the floor with soft pats. Only to be ogled by a red-faced adolescent, whose mouth was agape. A moment of silence passed through them only to lock eyes with each other. As we know, his eyes couldn't help but wander. Watching every drop of water slide down her skin only to disappear down in between or be absorbed into the towel. As anybody else would after ogling an attractive female right before their eyes, he swallowed the lump in his throat. _Hard_.

Despite the encounter earlier that morning, awkward blushing and side glances to each other. Everything else was pretty normal, though the other two princesses Tooru and Mikoto couldn't figure out what was going on between the two.

As the beginning to a perfectly normal school day was ruined, Arisada called them in to the student council room. Which we all know what that means, another job for the princesses.

"Wait… we have to do what now!?" Mikoto exclaimed.

"As I was saying Yutaka…" Arisada shot him a look, causing Mikoto to gulp in fright "every day the princesses will cheer for every club leading up to local preliminary games."

"Every day?" Yuujirou's eyebrows raised.

"Every club?" A shocked look displayed on Kanade's visage.

"That's crazy…" Tooru chipped in.

"15 clubs in total. Volleyball, basketball, table tennis, baseball, athletics, soccer, tennis, kendo, judo, kyudo, and swimming. The other 4 cultural clubs are: brass band, choir, shogi and computer club"

"15!?" A stunned Mikoto muttered out.

"Please refer to this folder for more detailed instructions" Arisada said.

"Detailed instructions?" Yuujirou questioned.

"Of course, in this folder it clearly states where and how to praise our outstanding competitors. In order to boost morale, you must give effective support, encouragement and motivation" Arisada explained.

"Um, Arisada-kaichou? You did this same thing when you were a princess before?" Tooru questioned.

"But of course I did! I was cheering like an actress" a golden halo shined behind Arisada showcasing the passion he once had. "And because of that, our competitors went on not only to the prefectural games but the national games as well" he reminisced.

"Oh my god his enthusiasm is too bright!" Kanade groaned as she shielded her light colored eyes.

"Wait… Wait! You don't mean we'll have to dress like that outside of the school?!" blown away Mikoto held up his hand covering his mouth in horror.

"Ah, I suspected as much…" Tooru clearly in dismay, yet accepting the circumstance.

"Hmm, well I guess our appearance is only accepted because we're in a closed environment" Yuujirou conferred.

"No way! I definitely don't want to do that!" Mikoto whined in the background between Tooru and Yuujirou's conversation, he felt his true nightmare becoming more real by the second.

Wide eyed Kanade looked panicked, "what if someone recognizes me outside of school? What if someone exposes me? I can't go home Arisada-kaichou you know that!"

Yuujirou looked at her in surprise, the last statement Kanade confused him more than anything.

"What do you mean by that Kana—" Yuujirou started only to be cut off by Arisada.

"It's alright, most local preliminary games overlap in the schedule. It's impossible for you to be at every game" Arisada told them.

"Really? Are you sure?" A sigh of relief was heard from Mikoto.

"But…"

Catching the attention of all four princesses, they leaned in closer, sitting on the edge of the loveseat to see what Arisada-kaichou had to say.

"If they win in the preliminary round, then you will have to go and cheer for them."

Raining on the princesses' parade they sunk back into the loveseat groaning, definitely not the news they wanted to hear.

"In other words, if you want to receive cheers from the princesses… you have to win!" he finished.

"Woah, that's some sort of positive reinforcement psychology discipline your playing!" Kanade exclaimed not agreeing with the methods.

"So… so if they win the preliminary games?" Mikoto asked.

"Well, we'll have to consider it a reward for the winners…"

"Does that mean you have also cheered at games kaichou?" Tooru asked.

"Oh? I thought I told you, I cheered all the way up to nationals."

"Ehh?! So many people!" The four princesses exclaimed turning to each other.

"Now remember princesses… if one person deserts, all the benefits for each one of you will be withdrawn" Arisada warned.

Kanade's jaw dropped, that wasn't part of the agreement when she first signed up, "but kaichou!" she started.

"No buts! You must all do the work to reap the rewards."

"I never wanted this job in the first place! I don't care about some reward, I don't want to cheer and I won't!" Mikoto complained.

Tooru and Kanade looked at each other mildly concerned, what if Mikoto didn't come through?

"Mikoto! You're acting like a bratty little kid. Be a man and quit complaining!" Yuujirou harshly said.

Mikoto stood up and began shouting straight at Yuujirou, "you really do hate me Shihoudani! Don't you? You never talk like that to Kouno or anybody else. Why is it you always have to pick on me?!"

Yuujirou stood up, prominently taller than Mikoto. He fumed "because Mikoto your the only one who complains about everything! You need to stop acting so selfish all the time, we're all in the same boat here and you know that!"

Anxiously watching the situation escalate Kanade stood up trying to dispel the tension. She outstretched her hand trying to intercept between the two princesses, "you guys stop it, please."

" _ **Yutaka, Yuujirou. Calm down.**_ " Arisada said menacingly, immediately catching the attention of the arguing princesses. As if like dogs, their tails were between their legs; shutting up and sitting down, Kanade followed suit.

Arisada continued, "after classes all of you will begin cheering everyday starting tomorrow. Like I said 15 clubs a day, and we shall see the outcome of the preliminaries. Now, do I make myself clear?"

"Yes sir…" The princesses chimed blandly.


	8. Chapter 8

A week went by since the argument broke out between Mikoto and Yuujirou, that Arisada had to put a stop to. As the princesses repeatedly did the same routine over and over again. Every day growing plenty more exhausted and tense to finding out the outcomes of the preliminary matches for each of the 15 clubs. Finally, Mikoto cracked.

The four princesses stood at the top of the hill of the multiple joining athletic fields. Dressed up in black and white lolita maid costumes, with headbands and red ribbon bows to match. Waving their hands to get attention.

"Everyone!" Tooru called out to all the athletes from far above. "We're cheering for you!"

"For the local preliminaries, please do your best, okay?" Yuujirou hollered.

"Good luck everyone! Don't give up okay?" Kanade encouraged them.

Last but not least the other three princesses turned to Mikoto waiting for him to say something too but it never came. He had an uncomfortable far off look in his eyes, as his gaze was cast down to his shoes. Nonetheless, the athletes cheered and felt enlightened by the encouragement from their precious princesses that stopped by warmly greeting them.

Sitting in the stairwell the princesses sat down to take a small break, wearing heels for hours on end made their feet ache.

"We've been at this for like what? A week now? I can't believe this still has an effect on them." Kanade remarked recalling the athlete's ever so vibrant cheers from below.

"It's a surprise to me too" Tooru replied. "We've been to all the outdoor clubs, right?"

"Yeah, only indoor clubs are left" Yuujirou informed, reading over the detailed instructions folder Arisada had given them.

A heavy sigh escaped from Kanade's lips "even then… for indoor, there's still the gym, Judo and Kendo dojos…"

"Don't forget about Kyudo club and the swimming club too" Tooru reminded her.

"Ah, right…"

"There's also several culture clubs, the brass band, computer club, choir, and shogi" Yuujirou said.

"Oh my god it never ends," she said aloud resting her head on the wall next to her.

"That's it… I can't do this anymore!" Mikoto abruptly exclaimed. "No way… I don't want to go outside cheering!" He stood up on the step he was sitting on.

"But Mikoto, you heard what Arisada-kaichou said! He did it so we have to do it too!" Kanade retaliated.

"She's right you know, if Arisada-kaichou says so, then we can't escape" Yuujirou agreed.

"We won't then! We just won't go and cheer outside, who cares if we're not there?" Mikoto shot back.

"Mikoto you heard him if you run off, all of us will suffer as well! Your actions have consequences!" Yuujirou faced him, unimpressed by his answer.

"But I never wanted to do it and I don't want any benefits!"

"Tell there's no point in saying stuff like that, you've already had your announcement ceremony!" Frustrated Yuujirou placed his hands on his hips as he bickered back. "Stop behaving like a child!"

"What was that?! Shihoudani you keep picking on me all the time!"

"That's because you're so selfish Mikoto! Have you ever stopped and thought about someone else's feelings besides your own?!"

"Selfish?! What're you talking about?!"

"Yuujirou, It's okay. If he really doesn't want to, don't force him" Tooru told him.

"But Kouno…"

"C'mon you guys… we've wasted enough time as it is. Let's just get this over with." Kanade lifted her head off the wall and stood up, using the handrail to help her down a few steps.

"Alright… let's go try on our next costume then…" Yuujirou said, dropping the topic between him and Mikoto.

* * *

Meanwhile in the Home Economics room.

"So here it is! The next costume is this nurse style dress!" Natashou cheerfully alluded to the mannequin that displayed the princesses' next costume on. Talking a mile a minute "I just got it ready this afternoon! The theme is 'hard-working soldiers cured by loving nurses'!"

"Natashou! Calm down!" One Home Economics member called out.

"I've already designed costumes for all the rounds! A nurse costume at the local preliminary games, then a cheerleading costume for prefectural games, and then a wedding dress for the national games!"

"NO WAY!" Mikoto yelled, "I'M NOT WEARING A WEDDING DRESS!"

Surprising the other three princesses, they were equally confused to Mikoto's outburst.

"What do you mean Mikoto? Isn't just like any other costume?" Kanade said trying to comprehend what was going through Mikoto's mind.

"No it's not! That's a wedding dress! Why do I have to be a man's bride?"

Yuujirou looked him straight in the eye, "you're being a little kid."

Mikoto jaw dropped, hesitant what to say back.

"Even though we're cheering Mikoto, doesn't mean we'll boost the actual abilities of the competitors" Tooru tried to calm him down.

"So if we lose the preliminary rounds, then we won't have a problem?" Mikoto asked hopefully.

"That's right" Tooru replied, trying to shed light on the situation.

"You both are so naïve…" Yuujirou rolled his eyes.

"Eh?!"

* * *

"Gently put both hands above the hand holding the bat" Yuujirou read from the detailed instructions folder.

"Like this?" Tooru placed his hands gingerly on top of the competitor's hand that was holding the bat.

"Yeah, that's good. Isn't it?" Yuujirou looked at the book and back to Tooru's hands.

Meanwhile the baseball player nervous as ever was quivering at the touch of princess Tooru. "I-I'll do my best!" he squealed.

At the shogi club.

In close proximity, Yuujirou nestled his body closer to the shogi player. He outstretched his hand, placing it delicately onto the shogi player's hand who was currently moving his general tile piece forward.

"It's good, right? Can I let go?" he said charmingly.

"Ah… uh… yeah…" the shogi player responded obviously struggling to get his words out. A major blush was showcased on his face. Even if Yuujirou wasn't really a girl, he sure was quite stimulating.

At the Judo club.

"Is this okay?" Mikoto called to the other princesses, while he pinned a Judo club member to the ground.

"Yoko-shiho pinning technique isn't like that…" Tooru said as he looked back to the instructions and then to Mikoto.

"That's not what I meant!" Mikoto cried, clearly uncomfortable pinning down the Judo club member underneath him.

At the Basketball club.

"We'll shoot on three okay?" Kanade told the basket player.

She stood close behind the basketball player wrapping her arms around his backside and placed her hands on top of his that were on the ball.

A heavy blush dusted the cheeks on the basketball player, he shifted around nervously "uh… r-right!"

Kanade let out a small laugh, "one… two… three!"

She felt her arms rise up as the basket player lined up for the shot. Releasing the ball, it soared 15 feet in the air to the hoop and silently swished through the net. The momentum pushed her forward, surprising Kanade she shuffled her feet trying to balance herself. Gripping onto the basketball player's uniform she realized she had just full-blown hugged him.

"Ah...uh… er… Kanade…" she could hear incoherent sounds coming from the other three princesses, as they looked surprised as she did.

She released her arms and quickly stepped back, her cheeks were evidently flushing redder and redder. "I'm so sorry! I kinda tripped and…" Her eyes looked to the side too embarrassed to look at him.

An equally embarrassed blush was on the basketball player's face too, but he showed her an apologetic smile "it's okay… I mean with you here, I made the shot didn't I?"

Kanade lifted her gaze to meet his, she had a heartwarming smile on her visage "yeah, yeah I guess you did."

Unimpressed, Tooru raised an eyebrow and looked at Yuujirou. The look indicated 'are you seeing what I'm seeing?'. Yuujirou responded with a nod, Kanade is definitely not doing anymore fan service for the basketball team.

"Yeah… not on my watch." Yuujirou turned to Tooru.


	9. Chapter 9

Later that evening after cheering for 15 clubs, the princesses finally changed out of their clothes, took off their makeup and walked to the dining hall. At the specially reserved princess table a single red rose in a vase was complemented with lily of the valley, the flowers Kanade chose as her announcement ceremony flowers. They each grabbed a spot and sat down absolutely exhausted from another day of their monotonous routine.

"Man… I'm beat" Tooru said.

"We can rest for now, but it'll continue" Yuujirou added.

"I can't stand another day… I am so tired." Mikoto complained as he rested his head on the table.

"Just a little longer Mikoto until the sports season is done…" Kanade tried to encourage, equally as tired. Fully resting herself on the back of her chair, she closed her eyes.

"Hey… get it together you guys" a small groan was heard from Tooru as he lifted his cup of water to take a sip.

A muffled manic laugh was heard coming from Mikoto, whose head was buried in his arms. "We followed the guidebook Arisada-kaichou gave us… do you think all this cheering is actually going to work?"

"Who knows..." Kanade mumbled aloud, slowly in and out of consciousness while sitting up right in her seat.

"Well either way, it made everyone happy I suppose. Especially Arisada-kaichou" Yuujirou flipped aimlessly through the instructions.

"Hey!" a tall shadow said while approaching the table.

"Ah, Tsuji-senpai" Tooru acknowledged.

"Looks like it's been another hard day," he said looking over at Mikoto's and Kanade's sleepy figures.

"Hi senpai…" Kanade said aloud noting her upperclassmen's presence. She opened her eyes and straightened her posture.

"Um, about this table? Is there anything you can do about it?" Tooru asked. "It's a bit uncomfortable having everyone stare at us while we eat…"

Tsuji let off a boisterous laugh at the request, "c'mon don't talk like that. Even in the dorm as long as you're in sight of other students you should keep acting like princesses… Well, do your best!" With that he walked off to join his friends who saved a seat for him at another table.

"Easier said than done senpai… you don't know our pain…" Kanade murmured to herself as Tsuji walked off.

"But Kanade, you're doing so well" Mikoto interjected.

"Hm?"

"I mean, you haven't been here that long, it seemed like you got used to this right away and you're doing great. You, Kouno and Shihoudani are like in a league of your own compared to me" Mikoto pointed out.

"Well Mikoto… when things change it's easier to accept and embrace new situations. Moving here was really hard on me, the princess system for me actually saved my education. Without you, Tooru and Yuujirou it'd definitely be hard to make this change by myself. If I can help make other people happy a little bit out of their monotonous day, then it's worth it don't you think?" Kanade told him.

The three princesses shared looks trying to understand what she just said.

"Saved your education? Kanade I don't follow…"

"Well, that's a whole nother story... also Mikoto you know who I really am, so it's different from me to you. I will say having a bunch of boys fawn over me all the time isn't so bad, if I do say so myself, even if the costumes are a bit outlandish" she joked light-heartedly. "I guess those are the perks of going to an all-boys school" she shrugged her shoulders humoring herself.

Smiling playfully at the other two princesses, they shot back an amused look.

"No wonder why you got beet red with that basketball player, huh Kanade?" Tooru teased her.

"That wasn't my intention! I said tripped!"

* * *

Tooru let out a groan as he rested his arms over the second floor rail, while Yuujirou rested his back and Mikoto rested his head against the cool metal.

"As expected, these last two weeks have been completely exhausting" he said catching his breath.

"I could become a one woman cheerleader team at this point" Kanade remarked, resting against a concrete pillar.

"No more… I can't even move" Mikoto struggled to talk.

"Oh, look guys it's Sakamoto-sama" Yuujirou pointed out, as he saw Akira come across the concrete bridge connecting the buildings together.

Akira approached them asking, "You guys cheering today too?"

"Yep, unfortunately" Kanade replied.

"Thanks for your hard work" Akira smiled.

"You know, even though we're cheering, it doesn't guarantee a good outcome" Yuujirou stated.

"Ah, it's not like that Shihoudani-kun. No matter which club or the outcome, everyone's really happy because of the cheering you guys have been doing everyday." Akira informed them, "they're all in high spirits, and maybe—"

"Oh no, there's no way!" Mikoto cried.

"Wait shush! Do you hear that?" Tooru quieted down his friends.

"Hear what Tooru?"

Soft pats were heard in the distance only to become increasingly louder.

"Are those footsteps?" Kanade asked.

"Princesses!"

"We won!"

"We won the local preliminary game!"

On the second floor railing the princesses and Akira lined up to look over the side. All of the baseball team players gathered underneath the second story level, as they called up excitedly sharing the news.

"Eh?!" the princesses exclaimed.

* * *

"Nicely done princesses, our baseball team had been the weakest team in Fujimori" Arisada congratulated them. "They haven't won a preliminary game in 10 years., unexpectedly they actually placed first."

"Not to mention the basketball and volleyball teams are winning as well, track and field are setting new records." One of the student council members chimed in.

"Kendo and judo are also ahead in each of their individual matches as well" another member reported.

"Ah, what wonderful news" Arisada sighed contently.

"I guess this really was effective" Kanade grimaced looking at the detailed instructions folder.

"Yeah I guess so…" Yuujirou agreed.

"So princesses, you will go and cheer at the game next Sunday morning at 10 o'clock" Arisada announced.

"Well, I guess we have to. We did promise them." Tooru said recalling all the past cheering they had done.

"No way! There's definitely no way!" Mikoto outbursted.

"But Mikoto! We promised!" Kanade said. "We can't go back on our word."

"Are you kidding? Going outside looking like that?!"

"Here we go again…" Tooru said.

"If we don't the princess benefits will…" Yuujirou's sympathetic eyes glanced at Kanade and Tooru worried faces. "Receiving the benefits but not doing the work? Compared to dressing up as a princess, that's not being a man. That's being pathetic."

"Not good… I know that's not right…" Mikoto tried to defend himself.

"Both of you calm down" Arisada's voice boomed. "In any case, please go to the game and cheer, alright?"

"Okay…" the four obeyed.

* * *

After taking a hot shower, talking to the guards who took care of overzealous lovesick males, Tooru slipped back into his dorm room that he shared with Yuujirou.

"That one's incorrect, you have to multiply first. Haven't you ever heard of pemdas?" Kanade said erasing the work Yuujirou had written down.

"What the heck is pemdas?" Getting frustrated Yuujirou took his workbook back and tossed it on his bed.

"Next one can go in" Tooru said, placing his towel on a hanger to dry in his closet.

"Finally, I heard some ruckus out there. Was everything alright?" Yuujirou asked.

"Yeah the princess guards took care of them."

"Even taking a shower is difficult, isn't it?" Kanade sighed.

No longer being able to wait, Tooru decided to confront something that was bothering him for the last two weeks.

"Yuujirou…"

"What?"

"The way you've been treating Mikoto has been pretty harsh."

This conversation caught Kanade's attention as she was gathering up her workbook and pencil pouch.

"I know I have…"

"What? You know it too? So why have you continued to act that way?" Confused Tooru, waited for an answer to understand his friend's actions.

"Mikoto's too straightforward, it makes him an easy target. You can tell he must've grown up in a loving environment."

"I envy him…" Kanade revealed.

Yuujirou and Tooru turned their attention onto her, stunned by her comment.

"Me too… I envy him too" Tooru replied honestly.


	10. Chapter 10

The next morning like clockwork Kanade knocked on Mikoto's bedroom signaling she was done with the bathroom and he was the next one to go. Strangely, no response was heard. Every morning consistently this exchange would go down and Mikoto would respond with a groan not wanting to leave his bed, but this time he didn't. Was he still asleep?

"Mikoto?" She called, placing her hand on the door knob. "If you don't answer in the next five seconds, I'm coming in" she waited, still no response.

Kanade turned the knob to his dorm door downward, a click was heard. It was unlocked and open this entire time. This however, struck Kanade as odd. Number one rule in the 'How to be a princess' guidebook was never to leave your door unlocked or open unattended, no exceptions. Pushing the door open, the lights were off, his bed was made and no princess in sight.

"Maybe he left early?" Kanade said aloud. "I'm sure I'll see him… he probably went to class, he did say he had a test."

Going with the flow, she shut his door and retreated back to her own room. Even if it was a Sunday, morning classes were still a thing. Changing into the summer uniform she grabbed her school bag, wallet and dorm keys. Heading down to the cafeteria to grab a light breakfast of her favorite thing: eggs. After a quick bite to eat she left to class.

Leaving class a few minutes early Kanade walked back to the dorms to drop off her school bag. Still suspicious she decided to check Mikoto's room one last time, placing her hand on the door knob once again and pushed it open. Still nothing. Getting nervous, Mikoto wouldn't just up and disappear right?

Hearing the end of class bell ring through the speakers that were scattered throughout the entire school and dorm buildings. Twenty minutes before the game started, catching her attention she overheard voices that were coming from down the hall. Kanade ran frantically down the stairs following the voices.

"Mikoto?!"

Coming around the corner near the front entrance she came into view of Yuujirou and Tooru.

"Kanade have you seen Mikoto?!" Yuujirou he called to her.

"No! He's not in the dorms! I don't know where he is!" breathlessly Kanade bent over placing her hands on her knees. "He was gone before I knocked on his door this morning before school. His door was unlocked and his stuff was gone. He never came back!"

"Shihoudani-kun! Mikoto never got permission to go out today!" Tsuji-senpai came running out of the RA office checking his records of today.

"Oh no… did he run away?" Tooru thought aloud.

"We need to look for him! Or the benefits will be withdrawn" Yuujirou took off running to the huge set of stairs that led up to the school building.

Tooru and Kanade looked at each other and nodded, both taking off after Yuujirou. The three climbed up the long path of stairs up to the road. Running into the school they began to check each classroom.

"Mikoto! Are you here?!" Kanade called down the hallway.

"Mikoto are you in here?!" Yuujirou quickly slid open the door to a classroom and re-shut it.

Spending another 10 minutes searching throughout where they could, they had to stop.

"You guys it's time" Tooru said.

"But we still haven't found him yet!" Yuujirou replied back sliding open one more classroom door.

"We'll just have to go without him, there's nothing we can do" Kanade dejected.

"And the benefits?" Yuujirou asked the both of them.

"A promise is a promise, we'll just have to do without…" regretfully Kanade told him.

"Let's go Yuujirou, everything will be okay" Tooru tried to reassure him.

The trio rushed to the Home Economics room where Natashou-senpai had the costumes ready to be taken and worn. Sliding open the door, a figure appeared lifting up the costume spooked by the sudden entrance. There he was, the western princess holding up the nurse costume ready to put it on.

"Eh?! Mikoto?" Kanade cried seeing her fellow princess didn't bail on them.

"C'mon, we'll talk about this later. We have a game to get to!" Yuujirou hastily said.

The four got ready into their costumes, dashing to finish their makeup and putting on their wigs.

"We're gonna be late, let's go!"

"Right!"

Losing no more time they rushed to the baseball field.

* * *

"It's no use…" the defeated pitcher looked at the scoreboard, they were already at the bottom of the 5th inning. "Bases are loaded, if I mess this up… we're done for, we won't win!"

"Everyone!" The princesses called from the top of the baseball field, like weeks before. Catching the attention of all players not just the Fujimori elite baseball team.

As if a saving grace smiled down upon the baseball team, they listened to each of the princesses' words and took it to heart.

"Sorry to keep you waiting!" Tooru called out to them.

"The game is just beginning!" Yuujirou encouraged.

"We're going to be cheering for you with all our strength" Mikoto reassured them.

"So don't give up!" Kanade hollered.

"Do your best!" in unison the four princesses cheered together.

The baseball team's fire was reignited as they heard the sweet words of encouragement. Their face's flushing as they watched the dazzling princesses on top of the hill. The pitcher let out a fiery howl, gripping the ball, raising his leg and angling his hips to drive the momentum. He threw a fastball aiming right at the catcher's hand, the batter swung and missed.

"Out!" The umpire confirmed.

The catcher quickly threw the ball to the third basemen, who caught it flawlessly. Just in the nick of time the third basemen hit tapped the player with the ball before he could make it safely back to the base.

"Out! 3 outs, change sides!"

The crowd cheered at the sudden turn of tables, clapping thunderously for the smooth quickplay. The princesses smiled and cheered knowing the boost of encouragement they had given was working. Now if they could only keep it up until the end of the game.

The Fujimori elite baseball team noting the complete attention of the princesses' was on them. Inning after inning, more and more home runs were made. Racking up the last 6 points in the 8th inning, the mercy rule that the International Baseball Federation put in place was implemented. Ending the match an inning early Fujimori elite baseball team came out top of the scoreboard: 22 - 9.

* * *

That evening the four princesses were rewarded with privileges to the big bath. Always open to all the regular male students, the princesses had to use a separate bathroom to up keep their image as well as their own personal safety. Even though Kanade was a girl the four formulated a plan for her to join them in the big bath.

Luckily, Fujimori elite all-boys school had a pool, meaning all student body was required to own a swimsuit. Kanade owned one but of course she'd never have the chance to wear it, until now. Before leaving her dorm room she slipped on the black two piece swimsuit, put on a loose pair of shorts and an official Fujimori elite school t-shirt. Grabbing her towel and slippers she walked over to Tooru's dorm door and knocked in a pattern. Knowing the other boys were in there, it was a signal they could go to the big bath in a few minutes.

Kanade walked down the hall, hearing commotions as she approached the big bath. She saw the guards sitting in front of the big bath doors keeping all the boys at bay.

"Ah princess!" One of them called out seeing her approach. "The big bath is ready for you, thank you for all your hard work today!"

She slid the door open, the humid steam leaked out "thank you for watching over us" she flashed a smile before going in and shutting the door.

Placing her belongings into a cubby spot, she stripped off her shorts and t-shirt. She stepped onto the warm tile, walking carefully to a shower. Turning on the faucet she heard the door slide open and the boys talking.

"Kanade, we're coming in!" Tooru called not knowing if she was situated or not.

"Okay! I'm all good" she called back, rinsing the water thoroughly through her hair and swimsuit.

Mikoto stepped out onto the warm tile floor "leave that on, I'll use it after."

"Kay" like he asked she left it on, as she approached the big bath. She stepped down each step carefully, the water submerging her body little by little.

"Kouno! Shihoudani! Hurry up, we only have an hour reserved for us" Mikoto called turning off the faucet. Soaking wet he joined Kanade submerging himself.

"We're coming, we're coming!" Yuujirou shouted, him and Tooru stepped out shirtless walking to the shower.

"Ooh La La" Kanade mumbled under her breath, smiling to herself taking in the sight. What a view.

"What was that Kanade?" Mikoto turned his attention to her.

"N-Nothing!" She said, still gazing upon the two boys.

"Alright move over from the stairs Tooru and I are coming in" Yuujirou told the two that were already in the water.

"Yeah, yeah" Mikoto said moving over from his spot on the stairs steps down.

"Ah…" Tooru sighed, as the hot water penetrated his aching muscles.

"I needed this…" Yuujirou rested entirely against the tub wall. "Especially if we're going to cheer tomorrow too."

"Wait what? Tomorrow?!" Mikoto exclaimed.

"Yeah, the soccer team and brass band won their preliminary competitions" Kanade informed him.

"I heard tennis did too" Tooru joined in.

Yuujirou and Tooru watched Mikoto discomfort with a small mischievous smirk playing on their lips. A groan was heard, as they saw Mikoto sink lower and lower into the water until half his head was submerged as he was breathing through his nose.

"Mikoto?" Kanade called his attention.

He turned his gloomy eyes towards her, blowing bubbles in the water in his depressed state.

"I'm sorry for thinking you wouldn't show up today… I should have had more faith in you. You're actually really reliable, and it wouldn't have been right to think badly of you and not own up to it" she apologized, feeling ashamed that she had distrusted her friend.

This surprised Mikoto, he lifted his head out of the water. Kanade never teased him that much, even when Tooru and Yuujirou relentlessly was out for his blood. Speaking of Yuujirou and Tooru, they had fully put the conversation they were having on hold to listen in what Kanade had to say.

"To be honest… I didn't know if I'd show up today either. If it really does help you out, then I wouldn't mind showing up for the rest of the games. That doesn't mean I won't complain though!" Mikoto compromised glancing between Tooru and Kanade.

Her eyebrows scrunched in awe as she uttered out his name "Mikoto…" Sincerely touched by his ultimatum, she thanked him with a hug.

"K-Kanade!" Mikoto yelled startled by her sudden action. "Megumi-san, I'm sorry!" He cried out for his girlfriend.

Kanade heard the two princesses behind snicker from Mikoto's plea to his girlfriend. "I don't know why you two are laughing, because you're next." She said watching their smiles wipe instantly off their faces.


	11. Chapter 11

Yuujirou groaned as he heard the alarm clock vibrate against his desk again for the fourth time, opening his eyes he stared at the bottom of the top bunk not wanting to get out of bed. Sighing to himself, he turned to his side, he had that dream again. Clearly perturbed from the continuous recurrence.

"Yuujirou… turn the clock off already…" Tooru called out above in the top bunk, annoyed.

"I know, I know!" He said hotly.

Yuujirou swung his legs over the side of the bed sitting up right, gathering his bearings he stood up and walked over to his and Tooru's desk to shut off the alarm clock. Tooru climbed down from the top bunk, observing his friend's way too unusual disheveled appearance.

"Hey, are you okay?" Tooru asked while grabbing his school uniform from the closet, and unlocked the dorm door from the inside out.

"… I'm going back to bed" Yuujirou replied, slipping back under his blanket.

A couple knocks were heard on the door and a muffled voice accompanied it, "it's Kanade."

"It's open Kana, come in" Tooru called, his hands full with his school work that he was packing into his bag.

She turned the knob and pushed forward, entering the room.

"Good morning you guys" she sang enthusiastically.

"Yeah, last day of school good morning" Tooru smiled, relieved.

Kanade chuckled understanding and agreeing with him. "Hey Yuuj. I'm gonna take the shower first this morning. I need to head to the faculty room and talk to the Dean before class" she directed her attention to the boy still in bed.

No response.

"Are you awake Yuujirou?"

"I heard you the first time just go already" he barked.

Taken aback by his response, she turned her attention to Tooru who shrugged his shoulders. She scrunched her eyebrows slightly concerned.

"Geez, sorry for interrupting your beauty sleep your _highness._ "

"Ha ha very funny" Yuujirou groaned shifting his position.

"Whatever. I'm going now, see you in class Tooru." She grabbed the door knob closing it behind her, she muttered "you don't have to be such a dick."

The door slammed shut.

"Wait Kanade…" Yuujirou sat up calling after her once slammed the door.

"What's with you man? Did you have that dream again? That you still won't tell me about?"

Yuujirou sighed loudly, "I screwed up big time didn't I?"

"Duh. She greeted you with a smile and you basically ripped her head off lover boy."

"I'm not even going to comment on that remark..." Flopping back down onto his pillow he shut his eyes once more.

In a brisk walk down the hall with her bath towel and uniform in hand, she sighed a bit disheartened from the encounter earlier. "Geez, what's eating him…? Woke up on the wrong side of the bed?" She decided to brush it off.

* * *

"Well then, please take care of yourselves and enjoy your summer vacation," the teacher said, as the last bell of the day rang. Officially marking the start of summer vacation.

Hustle and bustle began in the background as the students began packing up their belongings to leave for the rest of summer. However, still seated Tooru, Kanade and Yuujirou looked at each other.

"Even though it's summer vacation, for us, our jobs as princesses mean we can't really have a relaxing time, doesn't it?" Tooru asked Yuujirou, who was more familiar with the princess system than he was.

"That's true… but for the guys in the sports clubs we've been cheering for have it a lot harder than we do" Yuujirou replied.

"Being stuck with summer training day after day in this heat must be more miserable, don't you think?" Kanade conjectured quietly, not knowing whether Yuujirou would bark at her again if she spoke.

"Miserable huh? Well for me, I'm probably going to be completely free all summer" Tooru revealed.

Yuujirou and Kanade stared at Tooru who had an estranged look on his face.

"Well since it's summer now, might as well change out of this uniform and into something more free?" Kanade suggested trying to catch Tooru's attention whom seemed to be withdrawn after his statement.

"That's a good idea Kana," Yuujirou offered her a small smile, knowing full well that they never talked out what happened this morning in the dorms.

The trio gathered up their school supplies and headed out of the classroom, they were suddenly stopped by a flurry of boys calling them.

"Princesses!" The crowd of boys chanted, looking distraught with tears running down their faces.

"Please leave us with the image of your smile in our minds!"

"We'll be back, but it's so sad that we won't be seeing the princesses for a long time!"

More boys began to flock the trio, scrunching them shoulder to shoulder. Yuujirou taking a step back to distance himself from the lovelorn group, felt himself stepping onto an uneven surface.

"Ow! Yuujirou my foot!" Kanade whined, being thrown off balance. She grabbed onto his arm pressing it innocently to her binded chest, steadying herself.

One mistake after another, Yuujirou apologized profusely not daring to look where his arm was placed, "I'm sorry Kanade! Really I am!"

"Let's just give them what they want" Tooru told the two.

Sighing the princesses put on a dazzling smile, but it was cut short by Arisada.

"That's as far as you'll go" Arisada said seriously, causing all the dazzles to fade, surprising the trio.

"Kaichou?!"

"Continue smiling when you get to the other place" Arisada told them.

"Other place?" Tooru questioned.

"Yoo-hoo!" Natashou-senpai appeared behind Arisada waving to the three princesses.

"Oh god…" Kanade grimaced.

* * *

There they were, prim and proper almost like they were plucked out of a scene from a movie. Pastel colored tea dresses, parasols and stylish sun hats, everything a southern belle in the antebellum era would hold dear in her wardrobe. The four princesses stood like statues as the student body repetitively snapped picture after picture, wanting to take it as a memory for when they went home. Flash after flash, the crowd of boys grew more aggressive commemorating the moment; all the while Natashou admiring his stunning creation from afar.

"Yes! This design is based on the image of ladies going to a tea party in classic style! It's a feeling of beauty and freshness!" He gushed, "Ahh! Just wonderful, princesses!"

In another area of the assembly hall, Arisada's 'henchmen' the student council were set up in multiple booths selling various items with the princesses' full body or faces on them.

"Yes, Yes! Photograph order forms are available here" the student council secretary explained while smiling coyly, "please pay the processing fee here as well."

The vice-president of the student council was in another booth selling posters, plushies and the most prized possession of all: dakimakura pillows.

"In order to combat loneliness over the long summer vacation, the student council recommends you purchase what we have provided here" he said.

A group of lovesick boys over hearing the vice-president swarmed the table grabbing what they wanted in such a flurry.

Arisada walked about overseeing how the princess event was doing, stopping by the one of the booths he nodded to himself.

"Even though this is the first time we've held a photography session, this is an unexpected success," he said satisfied with the results.

Back on display, the princesses still remained the center of attention, as never ending flash photography bombarded them.

"It must be the Arisada-kaichou's idea again," Tooru said barely moving his mouth to not disrupt the photography session.

"No! I don't want everyone taking photos of me like this home with them! What if my girlfriend finds out!" Mikoto grimaced, still acting like a statue in front of the flashes.

Always annoyed with Mikoto, Yuujirou moved leaning close to Mikoto "Be patient! We'll be getting some of the profit."

"That's right Mikoto-kun! You'll have extra money to take your girlfriend out for dates during summer vacation, it's a blessing in disguise" Kanade reminded him, excited for getting her own cut of profit.

"A-Ah, yeah…" Mikoto reluctantly agreed.

Finally wrapping up the photography session, the princesses said a few words before they made their departure back into their casual clothes.

"Well then everyone, please take care of your health and be safe!" Tooru called out to the crowd of boys.

"Hope everybody has a really enjoyable summer vacation!" Yuujirou smiled sincerely.

"Make sure to have fun and we'll see you all when we return!" Kanade beamed.


	12. Chapter 12

Soon after the photoshoot ended, the four princesses changed back into their casuals and saw the last of the students off who were going home for summer vacation.

"Bye princesses! Thank you again!" One of the students called from down the block of the main gate.

"They'll see real girls once they get home. So why do they go out of their way to come and see the fake ones before they go?" Mikoto questioned waving at them.

"Probably for some comfort I guess… even if their girlfriends dump them over the summer, they'll still have us at school" Yuujirou replied.

"I think it's a sweet gesture ya know? Almost like showing how loyal they are to the princesses" Kanade offered her two cents.

"That's a little naive to say, boys can be real beasts Kana-chan" Tooru said trying to wipe her thoughts. "Boys will stay in good relations with something they like or well, what they find attractive" he shivered.

"Huh?" the words Tooru spoke caught her off guard, as her cheeks started to redden she looked over to him with wide eyes. "Well, I mean that's true…"

"Thanks for your hard work!" Akira said popping out of nowhere, joining the other three.

"Sakamoto-sama!" Mikoto greeted him surprised by his presence.

"The photography session was a huge success!" Akira told them.

"I don't think it's something so great that it deserves Sakamoto-sama's congratulations, who's respected and bowed to wherever he goes…" Yuujirou teased him.

"That's true," Mikoto backed him up.

Akira gave off a small and awkward laugh, he never asked to be called 'Sakamoto-sama' in the first place.

Brushing off his uncomfortableness he asked, "Um… Kouno, your not going home?"

"Yeah, I'll be staying in the dorm for the whole summer vacation" Tooru confirmed.

"Shihoudani too?" Akira switched targets.

"Yup" Yuujirou nodded.

"Me too!" Kanade chimed in.

"Well, I'm going home!" Mikoto yelled out.

"Just as I thought, you're going home…" Yuujirou looked at him with apprehensive eyes.

"Your leaving us already Mikoto-kun? It's not even the first day of vacation yet" Kanade eyed him, scrunching her eyebrows.

"You're so cold-hearted, abandoning us and going back to your wife!" Yuujirou dramatically clasped his hands together.

"You were just playing around?! You're so cruel Mikoto-san!" Tooru cried out, clutching his shirt in the same area where his heart lay.

"No, honestly I already understood! Our relationship is so weak, in fact our relationship is as fragile as a single piece of tissue!" Yuujirou placed a hand on Tooru's shoulder comforting him.

"My god, such drama queens…" Kanade whispered to Akira.

You could see the visibly shaken up Mikoto as their performance continued.

"Hey, that's enough already! Stop this nonsense!" Mikoto shouted at them.

"As expected, friends can't compare to a girlfriend" Kanade said watching this whole thing unfold. "If I knew it was going to be this good, I would have made some popcorn."

An audible chuckle was heard from Akira.

"Why do you guys have to hassle me so much! You too Kanade-kun!" Mikoto complained.

"Woah, what did I do?!" Kanade challenged him. "I've barely said anything!"

"The main point to get across from our dramatization _**Miko-chan,**_ don't neglect your princess duties. Or we'll be sure to pay a visit to your girlfriend and bring a picture of you in a frilly frilly skirt just for the heck of it" Yuujirou threatened.

Knowing how serious Yuujirou was, Mikoto dropped on to his knees and begged, "please spare me from that! I'm begging you!"

"Alright, now you see where we're coming from" Yuujirou accepted his answer.

"I was thinking about going home without telling you guys, but I stayed because I thought it would be a cold-hearted thing to do. I should've just gone home without telling you!" Mikoto cried, having visible tears running down his cheeks from all the bullying.

Grabbing his bag Mikoto ran away from the group, "I hate you guys!" his proclamation echoing.

"Don't forget your princess work!" Tooru called out to him.

Yuujirou and Tooru smiled, laughing to themselves knowing that making sure Mikoto showed up was a success. No matter what method they had to go through to reach the conclusion.

"I-Is this really okay?" Akira asked, not knowing deliberate threatening was the only method to work on Mikoto.

Kanade laughed alongside them, "it's fine Sakamoto-kun, it's like this all the time."

"Say… Sakamoto, are you not going home?" Tooru asked, turning his attention to Akira.

"Yeah, there'll be a student council meeting in a little while. So I can't take off quite yet," he replied.

"Eh? That must be tough" Kanade sympathized, knowing Akira didn't want to be president anyway.

"Well, if you guys are around during summer vacation, come over and have fun at my place," Akira offered.

"That sounds like fun!" Kanade beamed, excited to at least have one plan for the summer.

"Oi!" A voice called from inside the gate.

The four turned to the source of the voice.

"Ah, Tsuji-senpai!" Tooru called back. "Are you leaving the dorms for vacation?"

Walking over he approached the four, "Nope I'm staying here" he replied. "But there's a pretty bad problem with the dorms during summer."

"What is it senpai?" Kanade asked.

"There's no air conditioning during the day, so it might get a bit hot!" Tsuji apprehensively. "Make sure your bodies can handle it."

"Eh?!" Tooru and Yuujirou exclaimed.

* * *

"What is she doing?" Tooru asked aloud slinking around in his unbearably hot dorm room. "The sound of her running around is making me even hotter."

"Is she going somewhere?" Yuujirou said, fanning himself with his school notebook. "It's too hot, how do they expect us to study?!"

Just then a knock on the door was heard.

"You guys it's me, open up!" Kanade yelled on the other side of the door.

"It's too hot to move! Get it yourself" Yuujirou responded back.

"Ah, geez. My hands are full!" Kanade shimmied her elbow to press the knob down and heard the latch unhinge. She pushed the door open with her body.

The two boys' attention was on her. She was dressed down in a t-shirt and shorts, with a small duffle bag in one hand, and gift wrapped box in the other.

"I just wanted to tell you guys that I'm going home for my kid brother's birthday," Kanade informed them.

"Kana-chan your leaving us too? Ah, so cold-hearted!" Tooru whined teasing her.

"Oh hush up. It's a two hour ride by bus since I'm not rich, ya know." She defended herself.

"Two hours?" Shocked, Yuujirou looked at her with wide eyes. "What're you going to do on a bus for two hours?"

Kanade nodded, "you better believe it. She lives in the countryside in a small town, and to be honest I have no idea. It's my kid brother's birthday, so of course I'm going to show up."

"Wow, what a great older sister you are." Tooru remarked, that statement made him briefly reflect on his own situation with Sayaka, a distasteful look on his face.

"Well, I'll be back probably in a few days or so? In the afternoon? Maybe a little later than that." She informed them.

"You're coming back so soon Kana, won't your kid brother be disappointed?"

"Yes, but he understands… he's a real good kid. Smart one too, can read situations pretty well. Don't wanna burden Grandma ya know?" She dawdled on, the Yuujirou gave her a small quizzical look. He hadn't quite gathered the courage to ask her why she was even applied to go to an all-boys school in the first place, but Tooru nodded his head seeming to understand.

"Well, be careful on your trip Kana, we'll see you soon" Yuujirou said, wishing her well.

"Yeah, see you guys in a few days."

With that, she said her farewells and began her long walk to the bus station. Paying for her ticket with the extra pocket cash she earned from all the photoshoots, she was well on her way to celebrate her kid brother's birthday.


	13. Chapter 13

A day or so later, Yuujirou and Tooru were back at it again trying to focus on their studies in the heat. Yuujirou sighed, his breath escaping into the stuffy, humid dorm room. Even with the window open, it still didn’t provide an adequate breeze to cool him off. He set down his pencil mumbling to himself, more than agitated he rubbed his hands through his hair. 

“It’s hot! You’d think they’d turn on the air conditioner, there’s still students here you know! I can’t study like this!” 

Just as bothered Tooru replied, “there’s nothing we can do about it Yuujirou.” Finishing up the question he was on, he spoke rationally to his friend, “there’s almost no one here, so if the air conditioning was on the cost of running it would be a waste.”

“I know that already, but hot is hot!” Yuujirou whined.

“Hot, hot! Stop saying that, it’ll just make people feel even hotter.” Tooru shook his head, “ugh… let’s just go to a convenience store.”

“Fine, but we certainly can’t stay there for too long…”

“Then to Sakamoto’s?” Tooru said.

“No, it’d be too sudden.”

“It’s definitely too sudden, isn’t it?”

Another sigh escaped from Yuujirou as he laid his head against his workbook. “I wonder what Kanade is doing… I bet she’s eating watermelon, or having shaved ice” he said, sulking.

“You just miss her don’t you? She’ll be back in another day” Tooru smirked, taking advantage of his heat exhausted friend.

“So what if it’s true? What if I do miss her? What difference would that make if I did or I didn’t!”

Tooru was surprised by his friend’s outburst, expressing his clear feelings but also he could tell there was some sort of underlying irritation. Propping himself up on his elbow, Yuujirou stared at the calendar on the wall that was located right above his desk. 

“Tomorrow’s my birthday… I wanna do something fun.”

“Don’t tell me, you want to celebrate?”

“Hm, not really… but I wouldn’t mind eating some cake.”

“What about a shortcake? I can get a piece of cake from the convenience store tomorrow.”

“You’d better buy one from a bakery! Stingy!” Yuujirou exclaimed.

“At least I’m willing to buy one for you!” Tooru said, defending himself.

“Yeah, yeah.” Yuujirou waved his hand at his friend, allowing the banter to fade.

Just then, over the PA system a voice announced: ‘Shihoudani-kun from first year class D, you have a phone call from your family, please pick up the nearest phone.’ Repeating the announcement twice.

“Ah, Yuujirou that’s for you isn’t it?”

“Yeah…” Yuujirou replied, pushing himself away from his desk. His face had quite the disgruntled look on it as he stood up, “I’ll be back.”

Tooru watched his friend walk out of their dorm room, a bit concerned about the expression on his visage.

* * *

Yuujirou stared at the phone for a moment before he picked it up, Tooru watched his friend’s hesitation as his hand reached out to answer. Leaning his back against the wall that hid him, quietly he waited and listened.

“Hello? What is it, mom?” Yuujirou started off. “What? Tomorrow? But mom, I told you I had plans for the entire summer vacation, so I won’t be coming home…” Yuujirou lied through his teeth.

Yuujirou listened for a moment to his mother’s reply before speaking again. “That’s true… At this age mom, it’s embarrassing to celebrate birthdays with the family.”

After Tooru heard what he said, he shook his head and made his way back up the stairs. Not bothering to listen to the rest of the conversation. It bothered him of course, hearing his friend lie to his mother— to the family he wished he had. If it was him, he’d never take that opportunity for granted.

* * *

Tooru was sitting in his chair, staring out the window. Hand propping against his cheek, he seemed to be lost in thought until he heard Yuujirou turn the knob to their room and enter the room.

“Oh, back already?” 

Yuujirou walked straight past him and laid down on his bunk, facing away.

“Anything happen? That call?”

“Nothing much. They’re asking me to go home because it’s my birthday.”

“You should go home,” Tooru said.

Turning over to face his friend, Yuujirou told him “it’d be a pity to leave you here all by yourself, wouldn’t it?”

Taken aback, the expression was clearly displayed on Tooru’s face.

“Won’t you be lonely on your own Tooru?”

“But Yuujirou, is this really okay with you?”

Tooru’s expression changed from surprised to concerned, Yuujirou watched his eyes droop.

“Tooru,” Yuujirou called his name.

“What is it?”

“Let’s go pick up girls tomorrow!”

“Ha?” Tooru said watching Yuujirou’s personality do a 180° flip.

“It’s going to be a pretty boring birthday if it’s just the two of us.” Confidently, a smirk was brought upon Yuujirou’s lips “let’s find some girls together and have fun!”

A silence passed between them, as Tooru was trying to read the emotions displayed on Yuujirou’s visage.

“You can’t?” Yuujirou said a disappointed tone in his voice.

“I got it, let’s go tomorrow.” Tooru said, understanding the situation.

A distraction. A typical coping mechanism Tooru knew all too well, especially when he was still trying to get over the death of his parents.

* * *

Out in the big city, the pair Tooru and Yuujirou rested against a cement pillar eyeing which girls to ask out. Still a bit uncomfortable with the whole idea, Tooru really wanted to confirm with his friend.

“Are we really planning on picking up girls?”

“Of course!”

“If you want to have a good time, it should be fine with just the both of us shouldn’t it?”

He saw Yuujirou’s eyes stopped scanning the streets, and turned his attention on him.

“We could play at the arcade or go for karaoke?”

“Tooru, if we went to those places together, it’d be called a date.”

“Ah…” Tooru's mind went blank, the last thing he wanted was to have someone misinterpret. “Let’s pick up some girls!”

“Right! First, we have to find some good-looking girls!” Yuujirou exclaimed, following Tooru’s new found confidence. “By the way, what type of girls do you like Tooru?”

“Hmm… if I have to pick, I like the comforting type.”

“Like Sakamoto-sama?”

“Yeah! Yeah! Just like Sakamoto-sama!” 

Tooru’s excited energy dropped as he realized what he had just said. It was already bad enough that he had to dress up like a girl, but then to say confidently that Sakamoto-sama, a  _ boy _ , was exactly his type. How complicated. 

“Why did you have to make a comparison with Sakamoto?!” Embarrassed, a stain of pink gathered its way to Tooru’s cheeks. “Normally, you would use idols or actresses!”

“But Sakamoto-sama is the comforting type,” Yuujirou said, defending his answer.

“E-Even so, that’s… anyway what type do you like?”

“Big boobs” Yuujirou directly said. “You know, the big boobs I’m talking about aren’t the kind that are like eggplants; they should be cute boobs, perky boobs, the ones that you can bury your face in.” He spoke getting carried away with his explanation, hands motioning in a groping fashion.

“So you mean like Kana-chan’s?”

“Yes, exactly like Kana’s!” Yuujirou answered immediately, his eyes gleaming a bit. Realizing what words he had just sputtered out of his mouth, Yuujirou’s eyes wide from his slip up. “W-Wait! Tooru didn’t you say you're supposed to use idols or actresses?!” Equally flustered as Tooru was before, Yuujirou’s own cheeks began to blossom with color.

“Does it matter? She’s  _ actually _ a girl, you saw her in the big bath! How her swimsuit was skin tight to her boo—”

Yuujirou’s face grew increasingly more red, as his thoughts raced back to the day they were allowed to soak in the big bath. Memories of her décolletage swept across his mind, just like the time she stepped out of the shower prematurely. Wrapped around in a short blue towel, he recalled the drops of water sliding against her skin and down into the valley of her…

Just like in the big bath he couldn’t keep his eyes away from the supple roundness that the tops of her breasts looked in a swimsuit. He could barely sleep that night, not to mention the recurring dream of her body pressed up against his that plagued him more often than not. Her breasts fully pressed up against his bare chest, arms wrapping around his shoulder, skin against skin as he wrapped his arm around her slender waist in return, the tips of his fingers pressing against her bare back. He swore she could hear his heart slamming against his chest as she whispered a meek ‘thank you’. Her pleasing voice echoed in his ears, Yuujirou pulled at the collar of his long sleeve shirt, not the best choice to wear while trying to beat the heat.

“I feel dizzy just thinking about it,” Yuujirou said, his flush still overtaking his cheeks more so than ever.

Not meaning to send his fellow princess into an inner turmoil, with Tooru at fault he suggested “c’mon let’s take a break.”

“Y-Yeah…”

Without saying a word more, Tooru led his friend to a small fast food joint, where they were both relieved by the air conditioning. 


End file.
